Ice Cream Kitty Aftermath
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: How 'Of Rats and Men' should've ended after the Ice Cream Kitty formation! Enjoy!


Here's my version of how 'Of Rats and Men' should've ended when it comes to how Ice Cream Kitty was formed...

* * *

Ice Cream Kitty Explanation

by: Terrell James

A couple of hours have passed by since the confrontation of the Rat King as well as the mutant rat infestation that nearly terrorized New York City and back at the lair, Mikey tends to his ice cream kitty as he nuzzles her and said, "You're such a cute little ice cream kitty, fighting the rat king."

He kisses her forehead tenderly as Ice Cream Kitty meows back and nuzzles Mikey back in pure affection and as the two got acquainted, Donnie walks past and looks at how this even happened and he knows that he's gonna give Mikey quite an earful about how April's cat turned into a mutant ice cream and Donnie said, "Mikey...can I see you and Ice Cream Kitty for a second, please?"

Mikey could tell that Donnie's gonna make him spill the beans on the truth about what happened to April's cat as Mikey gets himself up and follows Donnie to his room/lab and once he walked in and saw Donnie's vein popping in, he could tell that this is not gonna be a pleasant conversation and afterwards, Mikey sat down on the table and said, "I'd like to say for the record, I have no idea how this happened."

"Oh, really? Well...exactly tell me how this mess you made on one of my experiments earlier look like this?" Donnie asked, showing Mikey the residue.

Mikey gulps for a second and replied very innocently, "I don't know."

Then, Donnie noticed splatters of ice cream dripping near Donnie's can of mutagen and how it changed in different colors and froze very quickly and it was like Donnie figured it out very quickly and he turned to Mikey with a very stern look on his face and said, "I think you do. It was from one of your ice cream scoops! Somehow, they managed to drop to the mutagen and fused together in a frozen hybrid. And April's cat must've eaten it, thinking it was ice cream and then it transformed into an ice cream cat. That's what happened, didn't it?"

Mikey was silent after Donnie's theory of what had happened with April's cat because he knew that he was right and Ice Cream Kitty looks at Donnie a few times and mewed to him. Donnie took one look at Ice Cream Kitty and nuzzled him a little, hoping that it'll soften him, but Donnie's still fuming over what just happened and the only thing Mikey said, "I think she likes you, dude."

"Mikey..." Donnie said, with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, hey...if it wasn't for Ice Cream Kitty, Splinter wouldn't have fought off the Rat King and all of those mutant rats would've turned New York City into a rat's paradise!" Mikey argued.

Donnie did admit that Mikey's point was spot-on that Ice Cream Kitty did save the day and as Ice Cream Kitty gives Donnie the innocent cat-eye look, that was sorta enough for him to soften Donnie a little bit and picks him up and said, "Well...she did help out a little. And I do appreciate what she had did for us so we can fight off those giant rats and save the citizens of New York."

"So...you're not still mad?" asked Mikey, a little hopeful.

"Oh, yeah...I'm still mad at you. Because now how am I gonna explain this to April?" Donnie said, very freaked.

"Maybe you can tell her." Mikey answered.

"Tell her what?" asked Donnie.

"That you turned the cat into a mutant ice cream cat." Mikey replied.

Donnie set Ice Cream Kitty down to the cooler and he looked at her and said, "Rest easy, kitty. I'm gonna have a few words with your owner."

After Donnie closes the cooler, he looks at Mikey with a huge amount of fury and cracks his knuckles and replied, "I didn't make this mess, but I'm NOT cleaning it up for you."

"But April would be mad at me if I told her I did it!" Mikey whined.

"Better you than me!" Donnie replied.

Mikey runs away screaming as Donnie chased him down and Mikey exclaimed, "I'm sorry!"

"Come back here, Mikey!" Donnie exclaims, as he runs after Mikey with his fist in the air.

* * *

And you can imagine how it all ends. Hope ya like!


End file.
